


(Let Me) F*ck You, Jongin

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Series: Re-Writes [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Baekhyun thinks he hates Jongin.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Re-Writes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807522
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	(Let Me) F*ck You, Jongin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is a re-write of Unthinkable my hunhan fic that I took down. I made it Kaibaek as Kaibaek won the ship poll. It was a bit of a struggle to rewrite this, but I definitely like this version WAY more than my other one. I will be doing other re-writes so if something seems familiar, that's most likely why. Anyway, happy reading!

The bell rang and Baekhyun’s hands were already beginning to sweat. Last semester his college had gained a few new faces. Freshman, mostly and while Baekhyun was only a Junior, he still made it a point not to interact with the Freshman. They were often cringey and awkward and Baekhyun did not want to relive those days of his at all. Besides, he only had one more year of undergrad and then he’d be going to another school for his Master’s. No need to make new friends now anyway. He had all the ones he needed.

But, that was before Jongin entered the classroom exactly one month ago on this date. Ever since then, he dreaded going to his classes. The lectures weren’t bad, he could hide in the back row and stare longingly at the back of Jongin’s head. But the smaller classes? God, they were insufferable. Not because Jongin was awful or anything, but because he was so goddamn cute it made Baekhyun want to punch him. 

There was no way he would be able to focus on any of the learning material if Jongin was in his section, so he actually tried getting his schedule changed, but the administration told him that drop/add week was done and there weren’t any more open spots. Figures.

Because the gods hated Baekhyun so much, Jongin’s presence in his classes was only the beginning of his torture. You see, Baekhyun volunteered at the Student Services Center and tutored under-classmen in the classes they struggled in. Usually, this was only about two or three hours a day after his third class and he didn’t mind that at all. But oh no, the gods hated Baekhyun, furiously. Because the very last slot on Baekhyun’s sign-up sheet had the named _Kim Jongin_ scrawled on it. And that was how Jongin quickly became the bane of his existence.

As it turned out that the bright-eyed and bushy-tailed eighteen-year-old sucked at math. 

So here he was, standing outside his third and last class of the day, dreading opening the door because he knew that he would see Jongin’s stupid cute face. God, sometimes he hated him so much for being so incredibly attractive without even trying. That or the way he pouted when he spoke. It was incredibly unfair to Baekhyun’s dick. Jongin should be ashamed.

In fact, Jongin’s dumb little pout had kept Baekhyun up all night last night. Those perfect full lips that looked so fucking kissable? Yeah, Baekhyun wanted to kiss them. That strong jawline that Baekhyun couldn’t help but notice when Jongin let his head fall back whenever he was bored? Baekhyun wanted to nibble along the curve until he sucked dark marks all over his neck. 

Even when Jongin was taking notes, head resting on his palm as he scribbled in his notebook while the professor droned on. Was it a theory or theorem that the professor was explaining? It didn’t matter because Baekhyun definitely wrote down that he wanted to fuck Jongin’s mouth until saliva drenched the front of his shirt. _Fuck Jongin._

Basically Jongin triggered Baekhyun’s cute-aggression, as well as his libido and Baekhyun, was super annoyed by that fact. Oh well, it was now or never, Baekhyun thought as snapped back to reality and entered the classroom.

Surprisingly, the class was full and Baekhyun made his way to his usual seat in the back. He took his time pulling out his laptop, setting it up all while making sure not to look in the direction where Jongin normally sat. He could do this, he could get through this class and then go have a wank in the bathroom to stave off any debauched thoughts he might suffer from their first session. He hoped they’d have a private room or Baekhyun was going to have to sit with his textbook on his crotch the whole time.

However, when he glanced over at Jongin’s desk, he found it empty. A mixture of relief and concern washed over him. Was Jongin late? He gazed at the door, chewing on his lip at the strange sense of anticipation of seeing Jongin enter.

Just then, the professor turned on the projector and Baekhyun gave up looking at the door in favor of bullet points now in front of him. His hands hovered over his keyboard and when he hit the power button, he damn near had a panic attack when he saw Jongin’s profile picture staring back at him. He scrambled to close the window, face feeling hotter than satan’s armpits. He’d forgotten what he’d done last night.

“Who’s that?” Jongin said as he slid into his usual desk next to the window.

Baekhyun nearly leaped out of his skin. He slammed his laptop closed and put it across his legs in panic. “Um, no one.”

Jongin gave Baekhyun an innocent smile and pulled his backpack onto his desk. “Oh, okay.”

Baekhyun watched him as he sifted through his bag, it had little beaded bears dangling off of it so it rattled. Jongin then began patting his body as he searched for something. Baekhyun bit back a groan as Jongin’s hands slid down his sides and patted his pockets and then moved back up across his chest. He had to know that he was driving Baekhyun insane as he suddenly stood and continued looking for whatever it was he lost. He turned, owl-eyed, to Baekhyun and asked, “Do you have a pen?”

Baekhyun blinked and nodded slowly. “Yeah, one sec.” Carefully keeping his laptop on his lap he pulled a pen out from his back pocket and handed it to him. Guess he wasn’t taking notes today.

Jongin grinned. “Thank you!” He then dropped his backpack to the ground, making it rattle even more, and sat up straight once the professor gave them both a disgruntled look.

“Are you done disrupting my class?” He had his arms crossed and lips pursed.

Jongin nodded sheepishly. The flush that dawned on his cheeks had Baekhyun’s mouth running dry. He wet his lips and pressed his laptop harder on his lap. Fuck Jongin.

The professor turned back towards the board and resumed the lesson, but the words barely grazed Baekhyun’s ears. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jongin pull out a lollipop and unwrap it. After the first lick, Baekhyun promptly slammed his head on his desk. The gods really hated him today. Supremely so.

There was no way Baekhyun would be able to keep himself under control if he had to deal with watching Jongin’s pink tongue snake out and lap at the sweet round orb. As if the sight of it was not bad enough, Jongin then made an obscene slurping noise and Baekhyun had to suppress another groan. Who the fuck did he piss off to get this kind of torture?

“Are you feeling okay?” Jongin sounded genuinely concerned as he popped the candy out of his mouth. 

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

Baekhyun opened one eye and nodded against the cool surface of the desk. “I’m fine,” he muttered as he tried to hold his breath. Just the slight movement of his lungs had his raging boner pressing against this laptop and Baekhyun thought he was going to explode any second now. He could only imagine the way Jongin’s lips would feel around his cock.

“Are you sure?” Jongin reached over and placed a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. It felt like a hot iron was burning into his skin.

Baekhyun shook his head. “No, I’m fine, I just have a headache.” The class was going by so slowly. He had no idea how he would be able to focus on the lesson.

Then, Jongin’s hand vanished from Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun chanced a look and saw that Jongin was quickly shoving all his stuff into his backpack as he pressed his phone to his ear.

Jongin bit his lip and gave Baekhyun a concerned look. “Feel better. I’ve got to go.”

Baekhyun watched him pack his things and let out a large relieved sigh as the door closed behind him. Now all he needed was for his hard-on to disappear.

~*~

“Dude, why do you look like you’re headed to your death?” Chanyeol asked as they walked to the SSC building.

“Because I am,” Baekhyun muttered. He didn’t have time for a quick jerk after class as he had to stay behind and ask Professor Khan to explain what he’d missed at the beginning of class. “Jongin signed up for me to tutor him.” 

Other students walked around him and Chanyeol as they rushed to their next classes, lunch, or even to go home. Lucky bastards.

“You mean the kid who sat on your lap last week at the frat party?” Chanyeol snickered as he bumped into Baekhyun’s side. “I’ve never seen you look so mortified in your entire life.”

Baekhyun shut his eyes as he tried his best to will his dick into hibernation at the mere mention of it. He’d buried that moment so deep in his mind that he actually forgot until Chanyeol reminded him. “Ugh, you just _had_ to bring it up, didn’t you?”

The frat party had been a disaster. It was supposed to be a night for him to relax and have a few beers with his best friend who he hardly saw after he joined the frat. But that all went to the wayside after Baekhyun not only found himself too drunk but also the chair for a _very_ drunk Jongin. Freshmen _always_ got obliterated at frat parties.

Poor kid had full-blown Asian-Glow, half-lidded eyes, and slurred speech. He was a recipe for danger but he’d also ended up falling asleep on Baekhyun as if he wasn’t even there, leaving Baekhyun with the biggest erection he’d ever had and a lot of confusing emotions. It even got worse when Jongin realized who he was sitting on and smiled up at him drunkenly, thanking Baekhyun for letting him take a nap. And what was Baekhyun going to do? Say no?

“Yeah, and you left me there while you went off with that one guy.” Baekhyun glowered.

“His name is Jongdae, and in fact, I’m meeting him right now.” He clapped Baekhyun on the back, “Have fun tutoring! Don’t forget to tell me _all_ about it.”

“Asshole,” Baekhyun cursed as he watched Chanyeol’s form disappear into the crowd of coeds. He signed and entered the SSC, dread yanking at his stomach like lead weights. This was going to be a few hours of pure hell.

When he entered the room he’d been assigned to, he found Jongin laying on top of a table, staring out the window. He looked up and gave him a warm smile. “I thought you weren’t going to show.”

"I never turn down a fellow student in need,” Baekhyun deadpanned and walked over to an unoccupied desk and placed his things on it. 

There were a few other desks, but they were all pushed to one side of the classroom, while Jongin was sprawled out across the only two in the center. Baekhyun chose not to think about the implications of that and instead pulled out his supplies. 

“What do you need the most help with?”

Jongin rolled off the desk to his feet and sighed. “Honestly, all of it. I don’t think I’m cut out for architecture, but maybe you can help me?” He looked earnest. Like he really did want to learn, which made Baekhyun drop his guard a bit. Maybe he wasn’t so bad?

“Okay, how about we start with some of the past assignments? That way I can gauge where the disconnects are.”

Jongin nodded and pulled out his binder, flipping through pages of work. “Should I hand it to you or?”

“Fuck, I mean, right. Um, I’ll stand behind you and go over it with you?” Baekhyun sputtered. _Why does it always have to be me?_ He thought as he rounded the desk, heart racing, and palms sweating. He could do this.

Jongin smelled amazing. Like honey and caramel. He glanced down at Jongin’s work and the words danced across the page. He was standing so close to him, close enough to see the way his lashes curled a bit at the ends. The gentle slope of his nose, how his skin really did seem to glow.

“Okay, so it looks like you’re struggling with…” his words trailed off as Jongin seemed to manifest another lollipop out of thin air. Baekhyun swallowed. He couldn’t do this.

Jongin looked up at Baekhyun, lollipop just resting on his plump lips. “You seem to be struggling too...” he said with a small lilt in his voice. “Is it something I can help you with?”

Baekhyun moaned deep in the back of his throat before he could even stop himself.

“You know,” Jongin started as he very carefully stood up and dropped to his knees in front of Baekhyun. “You seemed really tense in class earlier. I could, maybe…?”

Baekhyun had no idea how he did it. One moment he was teaching Jongin how to derive quadratic functions, and the next he had Jongin on his knees in front of him. 

He stared into those sparkling eyes and let out a low groan as Jongin’s fingers hooked through his belt loops and yanked his pants and boxers down in one fell swoop. He was painfully hard and wanted nothing more than to screw the brains out of Jongin. 

He wanted to make him pay for all the torture he caused him this past month. He wanted to make him scream his name and come in streams all over the desk. He wanted to see Jongin’s perfect lips wrapped around his cock as he fucked his mouth deeper and deeper. He wanted to do so many things to him.

A warm tongue swiped at the head of Baekhyun’s cock and he shuddered, momentarily closing his eyes as he let his head fall back. “Fuck.”

Jongin laughed around his dick, vibrations making Baekhyun’s toes dig into his shoes and his hands grip the edge of the desk. This was insane, but he wasn’t complaining. He steadied himself as lips closed around his length. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of Jongin’s hair and guided him, slowly at first and then faster, hissing obscene words under his breath.

Jongin moaned as he sucked harder, cheeks hollowing out. He slurped and gripped Baekhyun’s thighs as he eagerly engulfed his dick sloppily. Their eyes met and Baekhyun swore he almost came right then because Jongin looked positively sinful. He popped off Baekhyun’s dick, biting his swollen lips. “Is this okay?”

Baekhyun bit back a low keen at Jongin’s expression and pulled him to his feet, crashing his mouth against Jongin’s. His hands roamed that perfect body, squeezing and pressing, and groping every inch of him. His tongue swirled around Jongin’s tasting the faint hint of strawberry. Fucking hell, Jongin was unfair. So fucking unfair.

“I hate you,” he whispered against Jongin’s lips and the latter snickered.

“Do you?”

Baekhyun pulled Jongin’s lip into his mouth and bit down lightly, practically purring at the sound he elicited from Jongin. He yanked him against him, pressing their hips together as he fumbled with shoving Jongin’s pants down. He was going to fuck the daylight out of him.

Baekhyun released him and knocked everything off of the desk before bending Jongin over the edge. He smacked his ass a few times before leaning over, pressing his cock in between his cheeks and whispering, “Lube?”

Jongin nodded and pointed to his bag, his face was flushed as he had his fingers wrapped around his dick and was stroking himself while Baekhyun walked over to find the bottle. He angled himself for easier access for Baekhyun when he returned and hissed lightly at the first insertion of a single slick digit. He pushed himself back onto Baekhyun’s fingers as he stretched him. He was surprisingly malleable.

“I already prepped myself,” Jongin said bashfully.

He planned this all along, Baekhyun realized. And Baekhyun had played right into his little game. Well, at least it wasn’t one-sided.

Baekhyun’s teeth clamped down on his lip as he entered Jongin, slowly. Enjoying the view of his cock disappearing between his pert little ass. He smacked a cheek, grinning at the yelp Jongin made and pulled out again. He watched Jongin squirm for a few moments before entering him again. 

Taking pleasure with the way Jongin pushed himself on to Baekhyun’s length with a desperate need, Baekhyun gripped his hips, falling into a quick rhythm. He thrusted into Jongin vigorously as he moaned softly. A gentle dusting of sweat decorated Jongin’s back as he arched, giving Baekhyun one of the most beautiful images in the world. A perfect waist, long legs that went on for days, and the face of a goddamned angel in heat. Plush lips parted, eyes hardly opened as puffs of air begat quiet sighs. He was beautiful and even more so with Baekhyun’s dick in his tight asshole.

“Faster!” Jongin breathed. 

Baekhyun could do nothing but oblige. He quickened his pace, gripping Jongin’s hips harder, loving the way his flesh dimpled under his fingers. The sound of the desk sliding forward with each thrust echoed in the empty room. 

Breaths mingled and bodies moved in complete synchronization. They braced their hands on the desk as Baekhyun pushed into him harder. Jongin’s breath hitched when Baekhyun started stroking his long-forgotten cock. It was so warm in Baekhyun’s palm. He stroked faster, matching his thrusts and lost himself in the music of their bodies.

“I’m gonna cum!” Jongin whined.

Baekhyun pulled out and changed their position so that Jongin was riding him. Precum leaked out of Jongin’s tip, down the shaft as it bobbed with every bounce. He leaned back, bracing himself on the ground as Baekhyun took hold of his waist once more, slamming upwards into him. Jongin’s moans raised in pitch until they faded into high-pitched breathy gasps.

That was all Baekhyun could take. He pulled Jongin down to him, mashing their mouths together clumsily as he spasmed into Jongin, cum spurting with every pump of his dick. Jongin came seconds later, painting the two of them as they lay there on the classroom floor, spent, gummy, and sweaty.

“I uh,” Baekhyun panted. “I needed that.”

Jongin flopped onto the ground next to him, breathing hard with a lazy grin tugging at his lips. “Me too. It was getting unbearable being in class with you.”

Baekhyun side-eyed him. “I hate you.”

“Your dick certainly doesn’t,” Jongin responded with a chuckle.

Afraid that they’d get into trouble, they spent the next few minutes cleaning up and making small talk. It was weird going from fucking someone’s brains out to sitting casually across from them while going over trigonometry.

They finished going over the material about thirty minutes later and Baekhyun found himself a little sad that the day was coming to an end. “Do you want to meet here tomorrow to go over lesson two?”

Jongin winced a bit when he stood up and then beamed at Baekhyun. “I’m thinking there might be a few more things you can help me with tonight?”

“Oh?”

Soft lips met Baekhyun’s, gentle and shy before Jongin pulled back. “Starting with that, okay?”

Baekhyun smiled stupidly at Jongin. That, he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this pure pwp xD I hope you enjoyed it ^^
> 
> You can find me here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaillingme) and if you have questions, feel free to ask below or send them [ here](https://curiouscat.me/KaillingMe).  
> Until next time~


End file.
